


Aurora Dawn

by Tinalouise88



Category: Blue Castle - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: After two years of marriage Barney and Valancy finally, have their Aurora. Just some ponderings from my favourite passage/quote of the book. About berry-stained fingers as pink as Aurora's eyelids.





	Aurora Dawn

Aurora Dawn-

This is my first Blue Castle Fanfic. I've been reading Blue castle for over 16 years now and finally sat down and wrote a story that has been in my head for ages. All while my boyfriend mocks me for writing fan fiction. But oh well. I hope you enjoy this Fancy and Whimsy.

 

* * *

  


Aurora Dawn

Valancy looked  lovingly at the bundle within her arms. Out of all the books, she had read. All the advice she had  been given . Nothing had prepared her for this feeling. A feeling that filled her heart when the wet, screaming child  was laid on her chest, little over 15 hours ago.

"Isn't she lovely Barney?" She looked up at her husband who sat next to her on the bed. "I couldn't imagine anything more delightful in the world than this."

Barney looked down at his wife and child and smiled  softly . "She is the second most divine lady I have ever met." He told her, only to hear her scoff  lightly at the second. "You are the first my love." He kissed the top of her head. 

Valancy looked back down at the fair-haired child. "Mother once told me that I had blonde hair as an infant, it always seemed strange to me. It makes me wonder if she will have my dark hair or your ruddy brown?"

"Either hair colour will suit her  just fine. Her eyes are what I am curious about. Babies eyes are generally blue I know. Especially for the first few weeks of their life. Still, there's a chance to stay blue like mine," Barney told her stroking her head.

"Oh! I do hope for her to have your violet eyes! Mine are such plain brown. Not even a hazel that changes,  just brown." Valancy told him. "I still cannot believe it. We've  been married for two years and now have this tiny baby. I suppose we  shall have to take up a  residence on the mainland now, or  maybe build a new house should we stay here?"

"All in good time moonlight," Barney chuckled. Not saying that he was thinking the same thing as he looked around the tiny bedroom. "The midwife was quite angry with us for not moving to town for the birth. She doesn't like boating much it seems" he laughed. "Though this little one  shall be fine with us for a few months. Once you are able to leave the house for more than a few hours. We can look into what we wish to do but first, we have one more hurdle to overcome, we never decided on a name."

"I swore I was carrying a boy, and then only to have a girl." Vacancy laughed lightly. "Either way she shall be loved, and always feel loved." 

Barney looked down at Valancy and sighed knowing how his wife  was brought up. Even his own childhood was lacking when his mother passed.

"She will be the most loved lady on this island, of all Port Lawrence," Barney told her. "What about Edith?"

Vacancy shook her head, "Mary?"

"No biblical names, we agreed on that" Barney told her. " What about something from a book, or mythology, Artemis or Selene?"

Valancy sighed and looked back down at their little daughter. "Who would have thought it be this hard to name a child? I look at her and think of names and  just none of them suit her. With her little nose, and a spray of lashes, those pinky-purple eyelids…." Valancy trailed off. "Do you remember last summer when we picked all those berries?"

Barney nodded  delightfully remembering at the memory. The memory of what he did when a few juicy berries ran down her chin and neck. How he kissed the sweet juice off her skin.

"How could I forget?" Barney told her with a grin at the memory. "What brings that to mind?"

Vacancy blushed. "Aurora the goddess of dawn. You told me the colours of the berries were the colours of the dawn, purple-pink dawn that you saw once before?" she looked down at their daughter. "Aurora Snaith, Aurora Dawn Snaith," She told him looking up at him.

"Aurora Dawn, I like it," Barney told her agreeing as her daughter stirred for the first time since being born.

Aurora opened her rosebud mouth in a yawn, her baby blue eyes followed. She focused on the two in her sight.

"Do you think she knows who we are Moonlight?" Barney asked her,  suddenly afraid was he cut out to be a father.

"I'm sure she does. Here you haven't  really held her yet." Vacancy told him passing him the child. "Support her head and neck…see you're a natural, say hello your papa," she told little Aurora.

Barney looked into his daughter's eyes  fully for the first time his heart bursting with pride. "I may have to call her Sunny if you the moonlight of my life she has to be the sunlight.'

"I can see the next dedication of your book. "To my Moonlight and to my Sunlight." Valancy laughed. " I suppose we should send a message to Mother, to let her know the child has arrived," she sighed. While they were on  slightly better terms. There was still much animosity between the two women.

"I rang Father this morning while you were resting. I will let you write your mother and I'll get someone to bring it to her since they have no telephone," Barney told her. 

They installed a telephone in the cabin when they found out Valancy was expecting

. 

It had been an easy pregnancy for Valancy. Rather textbook it seemed as she was only  slightly sick at times. There had been a slight worry over her heart, but with careful monitoring, it never bothered her. To Barney's delight, her figure bloomed. At first, it made Valancy uncomfortable. Always being flat chested, her new body didn't feel like her. Finally, she had broken down and ordered from Eaton's. Choosing several some maternity dresses and few undergarments that made her feel comfortable. 

Then there were the nights when Barney made her feel like a goddess. Making her feel confident and not allowing her to hide away as women often did while pregnant. She sent a shock to her family for appearing in the family way in the later months at the general store or at the movies. 

What they would think if they knew broke the most important rule. That Valancy had Barney in the room when she had given birth.

"We  shall have to get a photograph or two developed as well to mail to your father? You do have the camera?" Valancy asked. She had been so excited when he brought home the brownie Kodak before they left for the honeymoon.

She had taken up the camera and photographed everything in eyesight. When they arrived home she began framing them around the cottage. Even Little Aurora wouldn't escape her fascination. She would have a dozens of photographs of her daughter. Unlike her mother's undesirable need for any photographs. All except her 6-month portrait and her 18th birthday. All formal and rigid in their poses. 

Barney nodded and handed Aurora back to her mother and went to grab the camera and film. He unclipped the lens cap and snapped a candid as he watched Valancy gaze  adoringly at the child.

" Shall we get one in the basket?" Barney asked. Valancy nodded and  carefully laid the child in the basket. She fixed the little bonnet and nightgown she had  carefully sewn. She smiled as she hobbled around the basket. 

She watches Barney  quickly snapped a photo before Aurora could stir. She laughed when his face brightens as he took another and then another before she started to cry.

"It seems someone is hungry." He chuckled. " Just like her mother" he joked about Valancy's appetite of late."

"You try growing a child, and we'll see how much you eat," Valancy told him. She untied her nightshirt, trying to remember what the midwife had told her to do the previous time.

Barney smiled and took another photo. This one for bluebirds chamber and no one else's eyes.

"I'll be back, I'll rustle up some food you Moonlight, you must be hungry as well." He smiled as Valancy nodded never realizing of the photo he took.

**************

Earlier that day...

Doctor Redfern was  just eating breakfast as the phone rang in Montreal.

"Hello!"

"Pa, it's Barney!" His voice is still joyous. 

"I suppose congratulations are in order?" the older gentleman asked.

"You have a granddaughter, Aurora Dawn, born last night little before 11. Valancy and the baby are in perfect health." Barney told his father. "I'll have photos sent in a day or two."

***********************

August 18th-

It was the next morning when the doorbell rang. Cousin Sickles answered the door and taking the message. Seeing the handwriting she knew who it was from.  Quickly she gave an apple to the boy who delivered it as a tip. Closing the door she made her way to the drawing room. 

 

"Born at 10:46 pm, Aurora Dawn Snaith, August 16th 192-. Mother and Baby doing well. Well, visit when able. Valancy'

Inside was a  freshly developed photo of the child in her bassinet.

Mrs. Frederick looked at the Telegraph. "Aurora Dawn, what a strange name for the child" She shook her head. "That's our Doss for you," she murmured. Still, she found a small frame in the nearby cabinet she the placed the photo in the main sitting room. A place where everyone could see it. She was a mother, after all, despite her detachment after her husband's death early on. She still loved her daughter in her own strange way.


End file.
